Sucked Into a Movie
by Bookworm210
Summary: Sarah, a shape-shifter, and Rachel, a normal girl, get sucked into the movie How to Train Your Dragon after robbers run away screaming and Sarah's power is revealed. (Warning: character death)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know that the ending to my last story was horrible, but I'm going to do my best on this one. I'll be updating mostly on weekends and days off from school and half-days and... Well, you get the point!**

* * *

"Please let me kill her!" I cried.

Rachel just shook her head. I let out a frustrated sound and fell onto my bed. "Please?" I lifted my head in one last attempt to get Rachel to let me beat the make-up off of Maria. "No Sarah." was Rachel's answer and she went back to her lap top. "Poo." I groaned and dropped my head back on my pillow. "As much as I'd like to see Maria beat to a pulp, I don't want you in trouble again." Rachel pointed out.

Oh, I'm Sarah Jordan by the way. And that's Rachel Bryan. We're college room-mates and long life best friends. Maria (I have no idea what her last name is) is my worst enemy. I HATE her!

Anyway, I sat up, turned on the T.V. and screamed with joy. "What!?" Rachel yelped. "It's on!" I squealed. She rolled her eyes as I watched my favorite movie: How to Train Your Dragon. "You are obsessed with that movie." Rachel teased. "You can't throw a hammer, you can't swing an ax. You can't even throw one of these!" the T.V. said. "Hey! It nailed you!" I joked to Rachel. She mock-glared me, but a smile spread across her face anyway. Just then, a knock came from the door. I looked at the now busted down piece of wood and saw three men in black with guns and sacks. "Da da da! We're dead!" I squeaked. One of the men pointed a gun at me and I thew my hands up in surrender. He motioned for me to get up and I did. Rachel gulped and stared at the guys. None of them went after her.

But, I had a plan. I opened my mouth and a tiger-like roar escaped my mouth. The men watched in horror as my pupils turned to slits, my skin became orange with black stripes and whiskers grew from my cheeks. Soon, in my spot, stood a full-grown, female tiger. The men screamed in horror as I pounced on one of them and roared in his face. I moved off him and he scrambled out the door.

One thing I forgot to mention: (Rachel didn't even know 'til then) I'm sort of a shape-shifter. Heh heh. *Nervous face*

* * *

**As most of you know by now if you've read my stories: that is the twist. Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review answers -**

**Drago829:**

**No, it's just an OC. My life is about a hundred times crazier than that. My name isn't Sarah or Rachel either.**

* * *

I turned around, still a tiger, to see a dumbfounded Rachel. I huffed and was about to morph back to a human when the T.V. screen went black. I heard whispers and by the looks of it, so did Rachel. We looked around and Rachel suddenly fell into the floor with a scream. I was soon after her, but my scream was more of a roar.

Next thing we know, we're falling from the sky and onto a hill with a thud. I got up and shook myself off. The first thing I heard when I was up-right were screaming people. I ignored it and looked for Rachel. She was lying on her stomach a few feet away from me. That's gonna hurt. I morphed back to a human and walked over to her. "Rachel," I whispered. She didn't answer. "Rachel!" I screamed. She jumped so hard, she rolled down the hill and stopped at someone's feet. Soon, I heard the word, "kill."

I morphed back tiger and bounded down the hill. I jumped in front of her, growled, and roared. I swiped at anyone who got near, but I soon realized who' feet Rachel stopped at. Stoick the Vast. No way...

Were we?

We were!

My mind buzzed with excitment, but my body stayed on the task of protecting Rachel. Stoick took out a big ax and was about to swipe at me when someone screamed, "Don't!"

The crowd that was behind Stoick groaned as none other than Hiccup ran forward. He stopped a good distance to my left and stared at me like I'd grown two heads. Then again, they've probly never seen a tiger. They're more fimilar with dragons. _'No Sarah!'_ my mind yelled at me, _'Do not morph into a dragon. Then they'd kill you for sure.'_

Ugh, I hate when my mind is right. I heard a small groan and knew instantly that it was Rachel. I turned around and put my nose under her arm. The crowd gasped and Stoick lowered his ax. "I knew it!" Hiccup cheered. Rachel looked at me and squeaked. She soon remembered that I was her life-long best friend, held onto my neck, and stood. I lead her toward Hiccup and he flinched. Stoic brought his ax higher again and the crowd just watched. Once Rachel saw Hiccup she gasped, "No way! Your, ouch!"

I stepped on her foot and shot her a look that said, _They-don't-know-that-they-are-in-a-movie!_

She got the message and Hiccup looked at us oddly. The look on his face was replaced by a smile and he lead Rachel and I to his house.

"So, uh... what's your name?" Hiccup asked Rachel. I was perched on a roof beam, Hiccup sat at his desk, and Rachel sat on Hiccup's bed. "Rachel." she answered. I jumped down from the roof beam and sat down by the bed. "Oh, and that's Sarah." Rachel said, "She's, uh, my companion."

Hiccup stared at me and I tilted my head. "Intresting creature." Hiccup turned back to Racel, "Is it smart?"

I growled. "_She_," Rachel corrected, "Is very intellegent."

I jumped onto the bed and lay by Rachel. She patted the top of my head. Hiccup had a confused look on his face, "How come she's so friendly with you?"

"We've known each other for longer than I can remember. She's very protective of me because I'm weaker." Rachel looked back at Hiccup. I put my head on my paws and watched their conversation go back and forth. "Wow. How'd you get here?" Hiccup asked.

"Um, we're from the Americas. Ever heard of it?"

"No way! I thought they were just a myth. Do all of you have, um, them?" he pointed at me.

"No. They are very dangerous and wild. Sarah, is different, though. She's like a big sister to me."

I picked my head up and licked Rachel's hand. She and Hiccup laughed until Rachel stomach growled so loud, Hicccup heard it. They laughed some more before Hiccup stood up, "Come on. I'll take you to the Great Hall."

Rachel stood and followed Hiccup downstairs. I went to the window and hit the ground as soon as the door opened. I scared the daylight out of Hiccup and Rachel just laughed again. We went down to the Great Hall and when Hiccup barely opened the door, we went in. The first thing I noticed was Astrid and the others. Thay were the only ones in the Great Hall other than Rachel, Hiccup and I. I walked side-by-side with Rachel and lay next to the table. Then, I noticed something else: We were in a cartoon. I looked at my paw and sure enough, it was an odd orange color. I looked at the other teens, who were staring at Rachel. Finally, Snotlout stood up and walked over to us. "Hey, Hiccup. Who's your girlfriend?" he smirked. I got to my feet, surprising the teens since they didn't know I was there, and stalked toward Snotlout. He backed up and so did the others. Everyone, but Astrid. She glared at me then reached for her ax. Quick as lightning, she swiped, barely missing me by and inch. "Sarah!" I heard Rachel yell. Hiccup shot up and stood in front of me, "Don't hurt her! She's not a threat."

"Not a threat!?" Astrid snapped. I walked over and stood behind Rachel, who was now on her feet. "Fine," Astrid growled, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hiccup told us sorry and we went back to his house. When Stoick saw us he started to have a freak attack, "Oh, no! I am not having that beast in my house!"

He pointed to me. I leaned back a little. Offensive much? "Dad, listen." Hiccup started, "They're from the Americas. The place we thought was a _myth_. And, come on. Sarah doesn't go anywhere without Rachel. If you put her outside, she'll just climb through the window in my room."

"She will do that." Rachel confirmed. "That beast's name is Sarah?" Stoick asked. I huffed. "Will you please stop calling her a beast, sir?" Rachel smiled. After about an hour of arguing, huffing, and the word 'beast' over and over, Stoick finally gave in. I trotted up the stairs and looked around Hiccup's room. Where will Rachel sleep?

"Where will I sleep?" Rachel copyed my thoughts. "Had not thought of that one." Hiccup muttered. Wait. He had two chairs, some blankets and a few pillows. I could inprovise. I walked over to one of the chairs and pushed it to across from Hiccup's bed."What's she doing?" I heard Hiccup whisper. "Improvising." Rachel wispered back. I pushed the other chain into place and carefully bit a big blanket. I hopped onto one of the roof beams and bobbed my head up and down. Rachel knew what I wanted, but Hiccup stared at me in curiosity, confusion, and amusment. Rachel set the blanket spread out on the edge of the chairs and I grabbed a smaller blanket. I spread it out under the chairs and put some pillows there for Rachel. Soon, we had our own little fort across from Hiccup's bed.

"I told you she was smart." Rachel laughed as I sat down and admired my work. "Wow..." was all Hiccup managed to say. Stoick came up to see what the thumping was (It was me jumping from the roof beams) and saw my little creation. "That beast built his?" he asked pointing to Rachel's new sleeping spot. Rachel nodded, crawled into her fort and instantly fell asleep. Stoick went back downstairs, Hiccup sat cross-legged on his bed, and I went on the roof beam above Rachel. He started asking questions, to me or to himself, I will never know. 'Are you guys really from the Americas?" he asked. I nodded. I don't think he noticed. He asked more questions and I responded with my head. He finally asked a question while looking at me, "Are your kind really dangerous?"

I nodded, and he stared at me in disbelief, "Y-you understand me?"

I nodded again. "Does Rachel understand you?"

I shook my head. After several stupid questions and head movements, Hiccup finally went to sleep. I followed the example, put my head on my paws, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fur 321**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip! It's 1 year later and Rachel has learned blacksmithing with Gobber and Hiccup. Sarah has stayed a tiger all that time and has not once morphed back human. She's gotten used to walking on four legs and sleeping on the roof beam. Oh, and Rachel and Sarah still stay with Hiccup. Rachel still sleeps in her little fort thing. Oh, and Hiccup and Rachel have become pretty much brother and sister.**

* * *

I jumped down from the roof beam making such a loud thump that I woke Hiccup and Rachel. "Sarah." Rachel groaned, "Five more minutes..."

I streched and walked over to Hiccup. I put my front paws on the edge of his bed and looked down at him. "Morning Sarah." he yawned. I huffed, got off his bed, and walked over to Rachel. After five minutes of nudging, pushing, and finally roaring, she was up. I noticed that it was like mid-night, but I ignored it. We went down stairs and Hiccup opened the door. A Monsterous Nightmare looked at us and Hiccup closed the door just in time to block the flames. Rachel's jaw dropped and I blinked.

The movie has started.

"Girls, stay here." Hiccup told us. Rachel gave him a like-I'm-ever-gonna-do-that look and I rolled my eyes. Hiccup face-palmed and we went out back to Gobber's workshop. "Hiccup, Rachel, Sarah. I was beginnin to think you'd been carried off." Gobber chuckled. I huffed. There was no way I was letting a dragon carry _me_ off. I couldn't say the same for Hiccup and Rachel, though. Joking!

Anyway, I didn't listen to thier conversation, because I was waiting for-

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

I got to my feet and watched the buildings explode in blue flames. I heard Gobber's war cry, the door open, and Rachel say, "Hiccup! I don't think this is such a great idea."

I turned my head and ran up to Hiccup and Rachel. I noticed Hiccup pushing his net-throwing thingy alogn and we finally stopped on a cliff. My ears went flat as I heard Toothless' screech fill the air. Hiccup shot the net, which sent him falling to his bum, and it hit Toothless! Rachel let out an amazed laugh and I lifted my head higher. "I hit it!" Hiccup cheered. Then, a huge, taloned, foot crushed Hiccup's invention. Rachel squeaked, Hiccup gulped and I roared at the Nightmare. It turned it's huge head toward me and I swiped at it. I left three bloody gashes on it's snout before it pushing me (Or more like wacked me) aside and started chasing Rachel and Hiccup. I stood up, shook myself off, and looked around. Lets see, two choices:

1.) Go after Hiccup and Rachel

2.) Try and find Toothless

I went with number 2 and ran towards the woods. There was light by the time I found the slit tree. I followed the broken nature and I could hear my paws hitting the ground. I was a little nervous. Scratch that: I was a _lot_ nervous. What if Toothless shot fire at me? What if he already broke his bonds?

_Shut up Sarah! _my mind yelled_ Stop with the 'What if?'s!_

I growled at my mind until I heard movement. My instincts made me shoot to a battle position. I heard more movement and a desprete cooing.

Toothless.

I walked slowly toward the sounds until I stood on a rock over-looking the dragon. His eyes got wide and he stared at me. I stood tall and proud, even though my human side was quivering and sucking her thumb. Toothless stared at me in... fear?

I turned and with one last look at him, I ran back to Berk.

* * *

"Where have you been!" Rachel growled. I huffed and turned to Hiccup. I bit he shirt sleeve and pulled him toward the door. "Gah! Sarah!" he yelped. Come on! I tried to yell, but it came out as a roar. Rachel and Hiccup looked at each other and went to thier seperate sleeping spots. I stomped my paw in frustration and jumped out the window. "Sarah!" Rachel called after me. I stopped, looked at her through the window, but turned back around and kept running. I heard the door open and close and slowed down. I turned around, saw Hiccup and formed a plan.

I ran toward him, skidded when I got behind him, ducked my head and ran toward him again. Next thing he knew: he was riding on my back as I bounded toward Toothless. He screamed the whole way and held onto my scruff for dear life. Once we reached the rock, I came to a stop and let him slide off my back.

I got down and crawled toward the rock. Hiccup followed me and hit the deck when he saw Toothless. I then heard foot-steps, panting, a gasp and Rachel appeared on the ground between Hiccup and I. I stared at Toothless as Hiccup pulled out his dagger and slid down the rock. It went by so fast, the next thing I saw was Hiccup holding on his head and Rachel with a hand on his shoulder. Oh for the love of! I jumped down from the rock and swiped at one of the ropes. Hiccup and Rachel yelped and tried to pull me away, but I kept cutting. I looked at the two teens standing on either side of me and they got the message. They backed up as I cut the final rope.

Next thing _I_ knew: Toothless soared over me and pinned Hiccup and Rachel to the ground. He roared something that I actually understood: _"Get out of here!"_

It took me a second to realize that he was talking to me. _"No!"_ I growled. I jumped on the rock at slashed at him. I let four bloody marks on his head, he roared in pain and backed off of Hiccup and Rachel. I jumped from the rock and in-between Toothless and the two teens. _"Why are you pretecting them!?"_ Toothless yelled. I didn't answer.

I swiped at him and he returned to gesture. I went flying into a tree as he pinned Hiccup and Rachel once again. I watched with blurry vision as he screeched in thier faces and disappeared. Hiccup looked much too stunned to move, but Rachel was at my side in a second. "Hiccup!" I heard someone yell. Then, Stoick and Gobber came into view. I let my head drop and I drifted into unconciousness, knowing that the two teens were safe.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Rachel, no doubt. "Please say she will." Hiccup.

"I don't see why you care so much for that beast." Stoick. The word beast gave it away. "She pretected us from a dragon dad!" Hiccup argued.

After that, all was silent. I decided to make my presence known. I got up easily, but my back hurt, and let out a horrific roar that made everyone in the room jump. Rachel looked at me, blinked a few times, and in a second was at my side hugging my neck. Hiccup threw a fist in the air and Stoick stared at me.

This is gonna be one crazy movie.

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	4. Chapter 4

**One thing: What happened to the reviews!? I mean I got like 29 of them on Silence, so what happened with you guys?**

* * *

I woke up to a scream, a "What!?" and a thud.

It took me a second to realize that the scream was from Rachel, the "What!?" was from Hiccup and the thud was from me. I stood so fast on my roof beam that I hit my head on the ceiling. I saw Hiccup sit bolt upright in his bed, at full alert mode. Rachel scrambled out of her little sleep fort and ducked behind Hiccup. "S-spider!" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes. She has _always_ been afraid of spiders. Hiccup heaved a sigh and looked up at me. I jumped from my roof beam and put a paw in front of the little black spider. It crawled onto my paw, I hopped over to the window, and let it crawl out. I turned to look at Rachel and gave a her a _really?_ look. She let out an embarrassed laugh and got off of Hiccup's bed.

It was sun-rise anyway, so Hiccup, Rachel and I went down to the Great Hall. I pushed the door open with my front paws and we walked in. The place was pretty much deserted. We ate breakfast and Hiccup announced that he and Rachel would be going to Dragon Training. Rachel choked on her food before yelling, "What?"

"I never agreed!" Hiccup defended himself. After 5 minutes of arguing, yelling, and me roaring for them to stop, I bit Hiccup's sleeve and pulled him out of the Great Hall. He led us to the killing arena and I jumped through one of the holes in the top. Hiccup and Rachel hadn't reached the ring yet, (I ran ahead of them) so I scared the other five teens that stood in the arena. I decided to have some fun. As soon as I hit the ground, I let out a horrific roar that made Fishlegs faint. I soon heard the laughter of Rachel and I turned to see Hiccup trying his best not to join her. "Welcome to Dragon Training!" I heard Gobber yell. I made my way to the exit/entrance when Gobber grabbed my scruff with his still self-operating hand, "Oh, no ye don't! If ye wanna stay here, yer gonna learn to fight."

_"But, I already know how to fight!" _I objected, but the rest heard a roar. He set me down between Hiccup and Rachel and introduced the dragons. Next thing I saw, was a hugeflying boulder coming at me. I blinked, hit the deck, and covered my eyes with my paws. When I heard a _woosh_ above me I peaked through my paw to see Hiccup and Rachl hiding behind wood. I got up the courage to get out there when the Gronkle blasted at them. I stood and growled at the Gronkle, _"Hey, you big rock!"_

That got his attention. He turned to me and all went silent. Other than the buzzing of the dragon's wings, there was no noise at all. I gulped, seeing that I may have just put my life on the line. I looked around to see Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut spread out around the dragon and I. Rachel and Hiccup looked at me from behind a shield. The Gronkle stopped flying and walked toward me. I backed up until my tail was pressed between me and the wall. The Gronkle stopped about 3 feet in front of me. I closed my eyes, waiting to burn to death when I realized that I was much braver then this. My eyes snapped open and I swiped at the Gronkle's snout. I teared at his wing and bit his leg until he limped backward into his cage. I closed the doors and pushed the big wood thingy down with my paws.

Snotlout dropped his hammer out of sheer shock and Astrid looked frustrated. "Does this mean she's officaly one of your students?" Rachel suddenly asked Gobber hopefully. The blacksmith, jaw hanging open, nodded slowly. I huffed and Hiccup, Rachel and I walked out of the arena. We were a natural group. Hiccup stood in the middle, Rachel to his right and me on his left. He suddenly turned around and walked backwards, facing Rachel and I. "Lets go find him!" he whispered excidedly. We stopped walking and looked at him oddly. "Who's him?" Rachel asked. "The Night Fury." Hiccup whispered again. I nodded my head violently and looked at Rachel, who shrugged. I walked until I was behind her, ducked my head and picked her up. She yelped, but didn't get off. Hiccup walked by my side as we went into the woods. Thank god it wasn't even mid-day yet. We got to where Toothless had landed when Hiccup shot him and Rachel slid off my back. I looked around and kept walking. We walked for about an hour until I fell through the ground onto something hard. I took me a second to see that it was a rock.

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Friday! Plus, I don't have school on Monday! Boo ya! Sorry for who does. Funny part of my day: We were in the music room today at school and it was mass chaos. There was a little T.V. in the front of the room, but it wasn't on. Through this chaos, my friend sitting next to me say ****_real_**** casually, "I wonder what we're watching." I burst out laughing at that. It's funnier in person.**

* * *

As soon as I was on my feet, Hiccup landed on his next to me. The funny part: Rachel landed on top of him. Then, we had a sprawled out Hiccup and Rachel sitting on his back. After we got everything situated and no one was on anyone, I looked around. The first thing I saw was a huge black figure lay by the lake. I knew it was Toothless. He got up and start flapping his wings. He got about 7 feet in the air before jerking off course and crashing into the grass.

_"Ha! Serves you right!"_ I didn't say that out loud, did I? Toothless' head shot toward me and his ears went down instantly. He growled and bared his teeth. I huffed. The amount chance of me being afraid, is the amount chance of Toothless having a shot limit. I bared my teeth right back, but before a fight could break out, Rachel grabbed my scruff. I looked back at her and she shook her head. I looked back at Toothless, turned around, and started jumping to higher rocks. "Sarah, what are you doing?" Rachel called after me. I didn't even turn around, I kept leaping to higher rocks until I was out of the cove. I slowly made my way back to Berk. Dang dragon. I free him, he attacks Hiccup and Rachel and then shoots hate from hell at me!

When I was about half way to Berk, I heard an all too familiar scream. My ears shot up and my eyes went wide. _"Rachel!"_ I roared as I ran back toward the cove. I reached the edge of the cove, breathing heavily, and looked around frantically. I saw Rachel backed up on a ledge on the other side of the cove and Hiccup stood on a rock under me. _"Rachel!"_ I called. All they heard was a roar, but it worked. Rachel screamed my name and I saw Toothless under her ledge. My ears went flat and a growl escaped my mouth. It startled Hiccup, but when he saw me, he relaxed some-what. But, the growl gave me a plan.

An insane plan that will most likely end in confusion and me being deemed a witch, but a plan.

I closed my eyes and felt myself become lighter. Wings outstretched on my side and my snout was replaced with a beak. When I opened my eyes, my vision was a million times sharper. Standing in my spot was an American eagle. I spread my wings and let out a loud caw. I saw Hiccup staring at me like I'd just fell from Mars, but I jumped from the edge of the cove and soared over Hiccup. Rachel held out an arm, but still stared at Toothless. I landed on her arm and cocked my head at the dragon. His eyes went wide and he backed down. I spread my wings and flew toward Hiccup. He stared at me, but tried what Rachel did. He held out an arm and I landed on it. I blinked a few times at him before finally going to the bottom of the cove. Toothless had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he turned toward me.

He closed his eyes and gathered gas in his stomach to blow fire at me. Good part: it takes longer to get enough gas for the larger fire-spheres. I shape-shifted once again from a small bird, to a small black Night Fury. When Toothless opened his mouth, I spit a small fire-sphere in his mouth, causing him to stumble backwards a little. When he opened his eyes, his jaw hung open. Stood in front of him was a small, delicate, female Night Fury, so he was most likely surprised. I wanted to scream small and delicate my-

_"Wow..."_ Toothless muttered. _"Oh, please." _I rolled my eyes and turned toward Rachel. She smiled and jumped down from the ledge. I was under her in a split-second and she landed on my back. She yelped when she hit my back, but just slid to the ground. I saw Hiccup climbing down from the rocks. Toothless was too busy staring at me to even growl when Hiccup passed him. _"You done drooling there?"_ I asked sarcastically. He snapped out of his gaze and blinked a few times. "Looks like someone has a crush on you." Rachel joked. I huffed and spread my wings. With one great flap, I was air-born. I turned, grabbed the Hiccup and Rachel, and set them down outside of the cove. I landed with them, went tiger and we made our way back to Berk. Hiccup didn't say anything of my shape-shifting, he just smiled the whole way there. When we got back to his house, I instantly went to my roof beam. Rachel crawled into her little fort, and Hiccup went to his bed.

* * *

**Please review and stay tuned! I've got chocolate covered peanuts! :9**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	6. Chapter 6

**MUST READ****: I have decided that Hiccup and Rachel have no idea that Sarah is the female Night Fury.**

* * *

Hiccup and Rachel made their way toward the cove. Hiccup thought that the day before had been a freaky dream and everything was normal. He had brought a fish for Toothless, and put his dagger on his waist just in case Toothless decided to attack them. I ran ahead of them, changed into the little Night Fury, and glided into the cove. Toothless slept on a rock and his ears shot up as I landed. He opened his eyes, lifted his head, and stared at me as I got a drink from the lake. _"You done staring?"_ I called over my shoulder. He looked away, but we both looked at the cove entrance as Hiccup and Rachel grew near. Once Hiccup saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks. I decided to play along in my little dragon character and backed up. Toothless stood, jumped off the rock, landed a few feet behind me and growled. Hiccup slowly held out the fish, but I backed up until I was practically against Toothless. I felt him tense up, but he kept growling. Rachel whispered something to Hiccup that I didn't hear, and Hiccup looked at her oddly. She nodded. Toothless growled some more and I asked him what was wrong. _"Blade."_ was all he said. My eyes darted to Hiccup's side where his dagger was. He saw my gesture and lifted his fur coat, revealing his weapon. He took it out, cut the fish in half, and threw it into the lake. Toothless suddenly became a harmless, black lizard. I rolled my eyes, but sat down next to me.

Hiccup handed Rachel half the fish and held out his part. Toothless retracted his teeth and reached out. "Toothless?" Hiccup started, "I could have sworn you had-"

Teeth suddenly shot out of Toothless' gummy mouth, he grabbed the fish, and gulped it whole. "Teeth." Hiccup finished. Toothless backed up until he sat next to me again. _"Smooth move, Toothless." _I chuckled. He looked at me oddly, but finally caught on and said, _"Your turn."_

I retracted my teeth and moved toward Rachel. She held out the fish and dropped it into my gummy mouth. I reluctantly swallowed it and sat next to Toothless again. "What should I call her?" Rachel asked Hiccup. He looked at me and then at Toothless. I bet he was seeing that I was only about 3 quarters the size of Toothless. I tilted my head and lifted my ears in a curious gesture. "How about Shade?" Hiccup suggested. I nodded my head at that name. Rachel smiled and I tilted my head. I retracted my teeth and lifted the corners of my mouth. Rachel stopped smiling and the two teens looked at me oddly. I finally lifted the center of my mouth and wore a toothless grin. I heard Toothless chuckle and Rachel slowly reached out a hand. My ears went flat and I went lower to the ground as Toothless stood and growled. Rachel's hand shot backward and she looked at Hiccup. I slowly stood back up and walked away. I heard Toothless stop growling and trail after me. _"What was that?"_ he asked. _"What was what?"_ I questioned.

_"That weird mouth thing you did."_

_"Oh. I've seen humans do it all the time. I think they do it when they're happy. But, what were you doing?"_

_"What?"_

_"Growling when I backed up. A little protective are we, Toothless?"_

_"Speaking of protective, why did you defend those humans yesterday?"_

_"Well, I have one rule: I defend those who can't defend themselves. I was gliding by when I heard the girl scream."_

I jumped onto a rock and lay with one paw hanging off the edge. Toothless sat in front of the rock and studied me. _"What?"_

_"Why did you come back?"_

Excuse, excuse! _"I was wondering why you didn't follow me out of this hole."_

_"Well, that man-cub_ **(I had to!) **_hit me with a net and that ripped off my tail-fin. Now I can't fly anymore."_

_"Oh." _

I put my head on my paws and looked at Hiccup and Rachel. They sat next to each other on a rock looking at Toothless and I. _"Why do they keep staring at us?" _I asked Toothless. _"No humans have ever seen a Night Fury. Much less two."_ he answered, now looking at Hiccup and Rachel. I nodded and before I knew it, my eyes drooped closed and I fell into a well rested sleep.

* * *

I woke up on the rock and saw Toothless sleeping in the grass in front of it. I looked around and saw Hiccup and Rachel sleeping on a rock. Rachel's head was resting on Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup was leaning against a rock. I turned back to Toothless. _"Toothless."_ I whispered. His ear flicked. _"Toothless!"_ I yelled. That woke him and the two teens at the other side of the cove. I looked around again and saw lines in the dirt. _"What did you do?"_ I turned back to Toothless. He looked at the lines and chuckled nervously, _"I sort of let the man-cub touch my snout. Go ahead and criticize me on how weak I am."_

I jumped down from the rock and pushed my shoulder against his, _"I think its sweet."_

He smiled. I stood and walked over to his drawing. _"What is it?"_ I asked. _"I don't really know." _Toothless answered. I sat down at the edge of one of the lines and looked at me claws. Idea! I took one claw and started tracing in the dirt. _"What are you doing?"_ Toothless came over and sat next to me. _"Drawing."_ I answered, _"I used to do this all the time when I was little."_

I drew the last line and admired my work. _"What is that?" _Toothless questioned. _"A bird." _I answered. We were completely unaware of Hiccup and Rachel stepping over the lines and coming toward Toothless and I. Rachel saw my drawing and gasped, "Its an eagle!"

I looked up at Rachel and my ear flicked. I blinked at her and she slowly reached out her hand. I showed my teeth a little and growled. She pulled back and I closed my mouth. She reached out her hand again, but closed her eyes tight and looked away. My eyes widened and I looked at Toothless. He nodded and I turned back toward Rachel's hand. It stopped a little bit away from my snout. I hesitated, but closed my eyes and put my snout in her hand.

* * *

**Review please and stay tuned! Oh, and Sarah/Shade has completely forgotten that this is a movie.**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review answers**

**Guest:**

**That's a pretty good idea. One thing though, I'm not going to have Sarah go back human anymore. And her name will stay Shade. I can tell that you're into Greek mythology. The name Calypso gave it away. ;) I will be adding my twist to it, but I will defiantly use that idea.**

**NightFire26:**

**You got that right. ;)**

* * *

That night, I stayed with Toothless in the cove and had the most insane dream.

_I was a human I stood in a circle of light surrounded by darkness. The circle of light grew bigger until I saw a women walking toward me. She wore a black dress and she was bare-foot. She had long, flowing, mid-night blue hair with white dots like stars. Her lips were blood-red and her eyes were a shining blue. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Nat, the Norse goddess of night." she answered in a sweet tone that echoed through the darkness._

_"Why am I here?"_

_"I have brought you here because I wish to bestow my blessing on you, and I will. If you want it or not."_

_"What? But, I never agreed-"_

_I was cut short by a glowing black light surrounding me. My nails turned into claws, my ears became longer, and my teeth became as sharp as daggers. I soon stood as my Night Fury self. But something felt different. Nat swept her hand through the air and an image of myself appeared in front of me. I gasped. My eyes were a shining mid-night blue and under my left eye was a small white star on the side closer to my snout. My scales were a darker black than they were. They were a pure black that was darker than any other shade of the color. "Be warned: You are now a natural Night Fury. No one had any memory of your old self. Not Rachel, nor Hiccup, nor Stoick. You cannot change forms anymore."_

_And with that, I was engulfed in total darkness._

My eyes snapped open as I took in my surroundings, it was still night. I stood instantly, waking Toothless (who slept about 3 feet away) and ran over to the lake. That dream was real! My eyes were still a mid-night blue, my scales were still a pure black, and the little white star remained. _"What happened to you?"_ Toothless bounded over to my side, _"You look completely different."_

_"Nat happened to me."_ I growled still looking at my reflection, _"She gave me some sort of blessing."_

_"The Blessing of the Night!? Okay, very funny. Come on, jokes over. Take off whatever it is you're wearing." _He stared at me. Then, his eyes trailed to my reflection and his eyes went wide. _"The star."_ he whispered. He looked back at me and I lifted my head to look at him. He stared me in the eyes, _"Mid-night blue. Okay!"_ he turned around and started walking away. So much for the moment.

_"This is not happening! I'm going insane. No! I'm dreaming! That's it! I'm dreaming. Shade-" _he turned toward me,_ "Please say I'm dreaming."_

I pretended to think about it. Then, I retracted my claws and hit him in the head, _"Did that hurt?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Then, you're awake."_

He glared at me and I laughed. _"Oh, really?" _he growled playfully, got down, and pounced at me. We rolled for a second before I ending on top. _"Ha! Pinned ya!"_ I laughed. His wings were outstretched against the ground and he pushed me off. But, he pounced on me again and I once again pinned him, _"Pinned ya again."_

I laughed some more as he smirked at me. But then, I heard something that made my ears flick. I looked at the sky, forgetting that Toothless was pinned under me. I then heard a soft whisper, _"Bring me food my small servants."_

I moved from Toothless and walked toward where the voice was coming from. _"Shade?"_ I heard Toothless call my name, but it sounded like he was miles away. I barely noticed when he stood in front of me, yelling my name over and over. _"That voice."_ I whispered. Toothless' eyes widened and he yelled my name sounding panicked. Then, the voice seemed to be speaking to me, _"Well, I have never seen another dubbed Night Fury. You will be of great use. Come to me, young one."_

The voice sounded so soothing and persuasive. I was about to spread my wings when something slammed into me. I screeched and clawed at what-ever hit me. I soon saw Toothless with three bloody streaks under his left eye. The inside of me gasped, but the outside kept trying to claw and attack. I was not doing this purposely. I was being controlled. _"Fight him, young one. He is trying to keep you from a life of happiness. You will rule over the dragons and be a queen beside me." _the voice told me. _"Shade! Listen to me, snap out of it!" _Toothless called. He pinned me to the ground and I saw pleading eyes, _"Don't listen to Her! I don't want to hurt you! Snap out of it! Please!"_

His voice was full of sadness and pain. But, apparently who-ever was controlling me didn't care. I pushed him off me, pinned him, and bared my teeth. I saw his eyes full of panic and regret. Wait a sec... Regret?

He pushed me off with his back legs and I went flying into the lake. I went head first into the freezing water and I seemed to regain control of myself. I saw Toothless look down into the lake when I didn't resurface. I pushed up with my wings and broke the surface, spluttering water. I pulled myself out of the lake, coughing for air. _"S-Shade?" _I heard Toothless whisper. He slowly made his way toward me and I shook the water off me. _"What _was_ that?" _I demanded. _"Gee. I'm okay, thanks for asking." _Toothless said sarcastically. I saw that under his left eye was still bleeding, so I walked over and licked his cheek. He froze and looked at me as I cleaned his wound. _"I didn't do it purposely you know." _I said before I continued treating to his 'injury'. He just blinked. And blinked, and blinked. _"You gonna say something?" _I asked when I was finished. The sun was beginning to rise and I heard foot-steps. Toothless and I looked at the entrance to the cove and saw Hiccup walking in with a big basket, Rachel trailing behind him holding some sort of thing. "Hey, guys!" Hiccup called as he hobbled over. What-ever was in that basket must have been heavy.

Hiccup set the basket down and I heard the word breakfast. Hiccup pushed down the basket and fish poured out. I bounded toward it and Toothless followed. We picked around the fish until I smell something horrid. I hissed and backed away from the fish. Toothless did the same and Hiccup pulled and eel out of the pile. He tossed it aside and said something else that wasn't audible for me because I was too far away. I ran back up to the fish and Toothless and I started eating. After minute, Toothless put his head into the basket looking for more. I heard a yelp, Rachel walked over, and sat on the upper part of Toothless' tail. Toothless lifted his head, the basket falling off his head. His wings dropped and he put on a face of disbelief. _"What?" _I asked. _"It's balanced." _he muttered. I smiled and we spread our wings. Toothless bolted and I trailed after him. _"Toothless you're flying!" _I called. _"I'm flying!"_ he repeated happily. Then, he suddenly turned back toward the cove. I flew to a stop and saw Hiccup and Rachel on his tail. Literally. Rachel was hanging on with both hands, almost sliding off Toothless' tail, and Hiccup was controlling the tail-fin. I turned around and flew toward the trio. Rachel fell of of Toothless' tail and I dived toward her. I looped around her and caught her, but I was not able to control the landing. We went flying into the lake along with Hiccup and Toothless. Rachel and Hiccup went one way, and Toothles and I went the other. "Yeah!" Hiccup yelled. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Rachel screamed.

* * *

**Review and stay tuned! (Seriously. Review.)**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! I've... got nothing.**

* * *

I shook the water off me, getting Toothless wet in the process. _"Hey!"_ he complained. I laughed and walked toward Hiccup and Rachel, licking his cheek on the way. _"Well, _that_ went well."_ I said sarcastically as I sat down in front of the two teens. "Well _that_ went well."Rachel copied my words. She was sopping wet and I decided to experiment. I spread one of my wings, stood side-ways and started flapping wildly. Rachel's hair went back from the force, but in about 5 seconds, she was dry. I did the same to Hiccup and the two just blinked. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Toothless came up and sat down next to me. Then, the two teens stood and left. The second that were out of sight, a loud growl escaped Toothless' mouth. I jumped at the sudden action, and looked at him in confusion. _"Stupid human! Thinks he can control me!" _he growled through clenched teeth as he walked away.

_"Toothless!"_ I called after him, _"Why don't you give him a chance? He seems like a sweet boy."_

_"Sweet! Ha! He took my flight, Shade!"_

Okay, that is it! Time for him to meet my angry side. _"And he's trying to give it back!" _I jumped in front of him, and he shrank away a little. Yeah, my angry side is that scary. _"You're so typical!" _I yelled. I sat down and looked away from him, _"I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn't judge someone by what they are. But, I was wrong. He didn't mean to take your flight, Toothless. Look at your tail and tell me that's not true."_

I looked him straight in the eyes on the last two statements. He blinked and stared at me. _"Your s-star." _Toothless muttered, _"You're the one."_

_"What?"_ I questioned.

_"You're the one!" _he yelled, somehow overjoyed, _"I knew it! It all fits together! You protecting the humans. You getting the blessing. You _trusting_ the humans."_

_"What?"_ I asked. He heaved a sigh. _"There's an ancient prophecy that said two Night Furies and two humans would together stop the war between humans and dragons. It said that one of the Night Furies would be given the Blessing of the Night, but they would have something different. It said that they would have the marking of the eyes of night. Nobody knew what it meant, but now I do. They eyes of night are the stars. Shade, you're one of the Night Furies. And the other is me."_

I blinked. That's a lot to take in. Wait... How did our conversation lead to this!? _"Did it say anything else?"_ I asked. _"Not as far as I know."_ he shrugged.

* * *

**(Two days later)**

_"Is that a saddle?"_ I questioned. I go to sleep for an hour and I miss everything! _"Yup. He made one for you to." _Toothless answered, turning his head to see the leather seat on his back. _"Oh, no! I never agreed to a sad- hey!" _I yelped. Toothless pounced at me, but I ended up on top once again. Although, I didn't process that Rachel could strap on the saddle while I pinned Toothless. He laughed as Rachel tossed the saddle onto my back. It was so heavy that I literally fell onto Toothless. Once I got off him, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and Rachel climbed onto me. Toothless bolted as soon as the tail-fin opened, but I stood my ground. "Shade?" Rachel questioned. Hiccup noticed that I was still in the cove, so he pulled on the saddle to make Toothless stop. They hovered for a moment, and Toothless looked at me expectantly.

I groaned spread my wings. Rachel held the saddle tight. I bolted, whizzed past Hiccup and Toothless, and did a loop around them. Rachel screamed the whole time, so I decided to have some fun. I looped, slowing down when I was upside down. Rachel fell off my back and I finished the loop, catching her with ease. I could tell it was taking all her will power not to pass out. Hiccup and Toothless just stared at me, dumbstruck. I slowed down and let Rachel catch her breath. "Please don't so that again." she squeaked. _"No promises." _I muttered.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short! But, I'm getting writer's block again, so should I just skip to the end, or keep going as planned? Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, I've decided to go as plan. And, are you guys even reading these little notes?**

* * *

Flying was better than I expected. Hiccup got slapped by Toothless, and Rachel nearly fainted, but it wasn't bad. We ended up on an abandon island, fished and Hiccup started a fire. Hiccup sat against Toothless, Rachel went exploring and I stared at the clouds. Hiccup studied me and pulled out his journal. I looked at him, my ears raised, and sat down. I curled my tail around myself and tilted my head. Hiccup looked back up at me and laughed, "Are you posing?"

I nodded. Then, he noticed the star and my eyes. I wondered how he hadn't noticed earlier, but I set it aside. "I just thought the darker scales were some sort of process, but what's with the star and the eyes?" Hiccup asked as he stood and slowly made his way toward me. He stretched out his hand and I put my snout in it, showing that I trust him. He gently brushed his fingers along the star and studied my eyes. "Hmm." he started, "Does this happen to all female Night Furies?"

I shook my head and Toothless stared at me as Hiccup tried to figure out what happened. Then, I remembered that drawing. I huffed, making Hiccup back up a little and started drawing in the dirt. Hiccup stared at me in shock when I finished. It said, 'Blessing of Night' and I drew an arrow pointing to me. I didn't know if Hiccup was shocked that I got the blessing, or that I could write in a language that he could understand. Most likely the second one. "Wow..." was all he said. I rolled my eyes. But, then I heard the small flapping of wings. Toothless' ears shot back and he growled. I saw about four Terrors flying our way. _"It's a human!" _one said. _"And two dragons!" _another mused. _"What are they wearing?" _the third questioned. _"Who cares? Lets eat!" _the last ordered. Three of them landed and the last sat onto my head for some reason. _"Hey!" _I shook my head violently. The Terror screeched and flew off my head toward the fish by Toothless. I put one paw on the tail of a Terror, and he kept trying to walk. They're not the brightest dragons in the world. One took a tiny fish and nibbled on it, before it spat fire at another who tried to take it. The Terror I had trapped was still trying to walk toward the fish. I watched with amusement as a Terror stood on its hind legs, all high and mighty, getting ready to blow fire. Toothless did what I did when we first met, he spit a small fire-sphere into the Terror's mouth and it stumbled around like it's been hit with a rock. Toothless laughed and I cracked a smile. "Not so fire-proof on the inside, are ya?" Hiccup gave the little guy a small fish, "Here ya go."

The little thing gulped it whole and looked at Hiccup curiously, _"He's not killing me."_

I laughed, _"Of course not."_

The small dragon flared his nostrils and trotted toward Hiccup. He curled up by his thigh like a cat and went to sleep while Hiccup stroked his back, "Everything we know about you guys... is wrong."

_"You haven't figured that out already?" _I questioned. I let go of the Terror I forgot I had trapped and raised my ears. That's when Rachel came running around some boulders and leapt onto my back. I spread my wings and took off, even though I had no idea what we were doing. I soon saw Toothless by my side. "What is it?" I heard Hiccup ask. "We need to get home! It's already night-fall!" Rachel screamed back. In that case. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rachel screamed. I burst at speeds impossible for other dragons. Even Toothless. I wondered how I could go so fast, but then I remembered: the Blessing of the Night. It must have increased my powers at night-fall. I reached the cove in seconds, and five minutes later, Hiccup and Toothless arrived. Toothless' chest was heaving and Hiccup's hair was a wind-blown mess. I didn't even notice Rachel fain on my back until I heard the thud of her face hitting my neck. I guess the speed was a little much.

* * *

The next day, was horror.

Hiccup came without Rachel and he looked pretty bummed. I bounded up to him, expecting Rachel to come in after. She never did. "Hey, Shade." Hiccup patted my snout, "Rachel's not feeling so good. She got attacked by a Nightmare and it's not pretty."

My eyes went wide and I started shaking my head. _"No, no, no..." _I muttered. We just started riding together! No, she can't be hurt. Not only was she my rider now, but she was my life-long best friend, even if she didn't remember it. I stared at the ground in disbelief as I sat down. Hiccup and Toothless went out flying, much to Toothless mental objections, and they didn't come back that night. I spread my wings and took off toward the village. I let out a horrific screech that echoed through the darkness of night. I heard screaming, the words "Night Fury!", and saw several vikings run out of houses with weapons. Much to their surprise, I didn't set anything on fire. I saw Hiccup and Toothless come out the back of a building and Toothless had a look of confusion on his face. Hiccup looked panicked as his eyes scanned the sky. I did circles over them and let out another screech when I went more toward the west part of the village. "Its going for the Great Hall!" I heard a booming voice yell. No doubt it was Stoick. I circled the Great Hall and landed on the dragon head that was on the end of the roof. Once the people saw me, they all gasped. I looked down at them and scanned the crowd. I saw a few familiar faces: Stoick, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Astrid stared up at me in disbelief, as did the rest of the crowd. Stoick dropped his hammer from sheer shock and some even fainted.

My nostrils flared as I stared at Stoick. Hiccup pushed through the crowd (He must have put Toothless back in the cove) and stared up at me in disbelief. He mouthed, 'Shade' and blinked several times like he was dreaming. "What is this trickery, demon!" Stoick yelled. The star under my eye burned as they all stared at me. Then, everyone in the crowd gasped and knelt. I looked behind me and saw... Nat. Lets save the slap for later. I turned my head back at the cloud and spread my wings. I didn't take off though, it was more for effect. Nat floated above my tail and had her hand together. Her eyes were open and she looked at Stoick. "This dragon is not a demon, for she carries my blessing." she said softly, yet sternly, "She does not mean any harm to those who do not attempt to hurt her."

Hiccup gulped and Astrid looked at him oddly. "Do not attempt to harm her in any way," Nat continued, "Especially when the moon rules the sky. That is when she is at her strongest."

With that, Nat disappeared and the crowd stared at me like I was some sort of alien. Well, a goddess herself did just appear for me. I spread my wings and glided to the ground. Everyone got a good look at me before I bolted into the forest.

* * *

_"What is wrong with you!?" _Toothless was having a panic attack. _"Calm down," _I laughed, _"Nat herself told the vikings not to hurt me. As if I'd ever go back."_

_"What about Rachel?"_

_"I'm still worried, but I know she's in good hands. I know they're gonna do everything they can to heal her. If she doesn't make it then..."_

I couldn't even finish that sentence. Then, I heard foot-steps. But, these weren't Hiccup's foot-steps. And they defiantly weren't Rachel's. _"Hide!"_ I hissed. Toothless and I ducked behind a rock as none other than Astrid entered the cove. She grabbed a small rock, took her ax off her back, and climbed onto a bouder. Hiccup soon came in after her, wearing his harness and carrying a basket, "Come on, guys. Looks like we're going on a little vacation, forever."

He stood right in front of the boulder Astrid was on and he didn't notice her! She scrapped the small rock along her ax making a horrible sound. Hiccup jumped and turned around, "A-a-Astrid! W-what are you doing here?"

He glanced around to make sure we were out of sight. _"What are we gonna do?"_ I whispered. _"_You _are gonna stay hidden." _Toothless whispered back. _"No way!"_ I whisper-yelled. He rolled his eyes and I heard Hiccup scream in pain, "Why would you do that!?"

Astrid dropped her ax handle in his stomach and growled, "That's for everything else."

A growl escaped Toothless mouth and I narrowed my eyes. _Nobody_ hurts Hiccup while we're here. We jumped out from behind the rock and ran toward Astrid. She gasped and jumped on Hiccup, "Get down!"

She stood, ax ready, and faced us. Hiccup shot to his feet, tossed Astrid's ax aside, and calmed Toothless and I (We were on our hind legs flapping our wings wildly). Astrid gasped when she saw me. "You scared them!" Hiccup said. Toothless pushed his snout into Hiccup's arm and I bared my teeth. "_I _scared _them_!?" Astrd yelled. Then, she paused, "Who are them?"

"Toothess, Shade-" we growled on our names "-Astrid. Astrid, this is Toothless and Shade."

The second time he said our names, he said them with warning in his tone. "You are _so _busted." Astrid said as she ran out of the cove. "Da da da! We're dead!" Hiccup mused. Toothless moved his shoulders and stomped off in the other direction. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup called after him. I spread my wings and took off. "Not you, to!" Hiccup yelled. I stopped and hovered over the cove, _"Toothless! Cooperate with Hiccup! I'm going after Astrid!"_

I turned back around and soon, Toothless was at my side. "I guess you two have a plan?" Hiccup questioned. Toothless and I just exchanged looks before putting on a burst of speed. We found Astrid running for the village, lookin back every few seconds. Hello? Does the word _wings_ mean anything to you? Toothless swooped down, grabbed her under-arms, and dropped her onto a tree brach. He landed on the tree, making it bend over. I hovered in front of Astrid as she screamed *insert several cuss words here* at us. Mostly Hiccup. Hiccup saw that I was still wearing my saddle, "Shade."

I looked at him and groaned. Toothless looked like he wanted to bang his head on something. Hiccup heaved a sigh and turned back to Astrid, "You have to let me explain."

"I will not listen to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you."

He held our his hand and Astrid reluctantly took it. "Now get me down." she ordered. "Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup patted his neck. But, I could tell by the look on his face that Toothless had other plans. "See? There's nothing to be afriad of." Hiccup started right before Toothless bolted. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Astrdi screamed as she nearly flew off Toothless. A wicked grin spread across my face as I took after them. _"Hey Toothless! You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" _I called as we got over the ocean. _"Yup."_ he grinned evily. He went into a dive and hit the water several times. "Toothless what are you doing!? We need her to like us!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless did a loop and Astrid fell off his back. Right onto mine. Asrid screamed and grabbed the saddle for dear life."They're not ususally like this!" Hiccup called to Astrid. I flew to Toothless side and we dived, but this time... we spinned. "And now they're spinning." Hiccup groaned, "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptiles."

Astrid screamed and gripped the saddle with all her strength, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing!"

There ya go! Toothless and I shot our wings out and glided along the clouds. In case you forgot, Astrid was still on my back.

The rest went by so fast, next thing I knew, the four of us were in a huge cave lit red. The other dragons looked at us weird and started whispering, "They're the ones" and "It has to be them".

"We gotta get out of here guys." I heard Hiccup mutter. I felt Astrid shift uneasily on my back. We flew out surrounded by dragons. An unlucky Zippleback got caught by the huge thing that was in the pit. _"Protect them!"_ one head hissed, _"They will stop the war!"_ the other called.

Thank god it was night-fall. Hiccup saw the look on my face, "Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hang on."

"Wha- AAAAHHH!"

I was at the cove in 2 seconds. I landed and Astrid fell side-ways off the saddle. "Wow..." she squeaked. Her hair was frizzled and she wet it down with water as Hiccup and Toothless landed. Toothless and I sat side-by-side by the lake as Astrid talked to Hiccup. She punched him in the arm, "That was for kid-napping me."

Hiccup looked back at us and I gave a toothless grin. He turned back to Astrid and after a minute, she kissed his cheek, "That was for... everything else."

She turned and walked away, which soon broke into a run. Toothless and I came up to Hiccup's sides and I looked at him with a sly smile. "W-What are you looking at?" he stuttered. I laughed.

* * *

**Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	10. Chapter 10

_**MUST READ:**_**I have skipped to Hiccup explaining the plan on how to save Toothless and kill the Red Death.**

* * *

While Ruffnut flirted with Hiccup, I lifted the wooden log and opened the cage. The dragons came out growling, but I snapped at them and they instantly shut-up. The Deadly Nadder apparently did not want to do this, so he bolted through the exit and flew off. Okay than, I thought sarcastically. I turned around and looked at Hiccup and the others' as they turned toward us. Hiccup and Astrid smiled, Ruffnut gasped, Tuffnut gaped at us, Fishlegs was practically jumping up and down from excitement, and Snotlout had a uncertain smirk on his face. But, then I remembered one thing... Rachel! I turned back to the dragons, _"I want all of you to trust the humans. They are going to defeat the Red Death and free all of our kind."_

I was surprised when I said 'our kind', but I ignored it and bolted out the exit. I ran through the village until I caught Rachel's faint scent. I barely fit through the door as I saw her beat up and bruised laying on a bed. She was staring at the ceiling until she saw me and gasped. "Shade!" she choked out, "W-what are you dong here? You'll get killed if the village finds you!"

I ran up to her bedside and nuzzled her head. "Shade-" she laughed as I licked her cheek "-I missed you to."

She hugged my neck and I set my head on the bed next to her. She put one hand on my head, dropped her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes. I closed mine and could hear the soft and steady sound of her breathing. After a minute, it slowed. My eyes snapped open as Rachel's hand slid off my head. _"No! Rachel stay with me!" _I cried as she smiled softly at me. "Stay out of trouble." she whispered. I swear I was crying, even if it wasn't really physically possible. My breath was coming out in short huffs, and my chest was shaking. "I love you, Shade." Rachel muttered before everything went silent. _"Rachel?" _I panicked, _"Rachel! Please, wake up! Please!"_

I could have stayed there fo hours, begging my friend to wake up, but I knew what I had to do. I put on a brave face. I put the blanket over Rachel and walked out of the house. I spread my wings and was about to take off when, _"Hey!"_

I turned to see Fishlgs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout on dragons. Hiccup and Astrid walked toward me. Astrid carefully held out her hand and I put my snout in it. Hiccup looked in the door-way of the house I just came out of and gasped. He looked at me, wide-eyed and I lowered my head. "Don't tell me..." Astrid muttered. Hiccup slowly nodded. All the other dragons' eyes went wide. The Gronkle walked over to me when Fishlegs dismounted, _"I'm so sorry, deary. Rachel was a very sweet young lady."_

_"Yes," _the Zippleback heads agreed in unison. _"Eh, she was alright." _the Nightmare shrugged. The Gronkle shot him a menacing glare, before stomping back to Fishlegs. I thanked them for their sympathy and let Hiccup and Astrid climb onto my back.

* * *

_"Hey you useless pile of scales!" _I yelled as we came to the island. _"NIGHT FURY!" _the Red Death roared in outrage. My eyes went wide and I gulped as I noticed the thing was half the size of Berk. I could feel the fear build up in Hiccup and Astrid, and I could tell the other dragons could with their riders. _"Um, Shade, deary? What, may I ask, is the plan?" _the Gronkle asked. _"I have no idea." _I answered, staring at the HUGE dragon that crushed catapults and set fire to ships. How did it still burn in water!?

All the dragons, including me, let out our most horrific roars. Mine hurt the ears of the other dragons.

Woops.

Hiccup talked with the others' about the plan as I looked around frantically for Toothless. _"Shade!" _I heard someone yell. My head shot to the voice and I saw Toothless with a face of fear and relief, his muzzle chewed and on the floor. I dived toward the flaming ship he was on, two screaming teens on my back.

_"Toothless!" _I purred with joy as I landed and put my head under his. Then, I pulled back, retracted my claws, and hit his head, _"Don't EVER scare me like that again!"_

_"No promises." _he laughed. Hiccup and Astrid hugged Toothless' neck and Astrid climbed back onto my back. "Go help the others!" Hiccup ordered as he tried to break the chains around Toothless. Astrid nodded and I spread my wings. With one great beat, we were air-born. "Lets hope we survive this." Astrid muttered. I joined the other dragons and we devised a plan. _"Oh, deary!" _the Gronkle called to the Red Death. It turned it's big head toward her. I had hidden in the storm clouds behind it and shot the greatest fire-sphere I've ever shot at the back of it's head. The thing roared in pain and anger and swatd Fishlegs and the Gronkle out of the sky. "I'm okay!" I hear Fishlegs yell. _Thump! _"Less okay!" came his muffled remark. I then saw Snotlout running around on the Red Death's head. He had a hammer and started hitting 3 of the 6 eyes the thing had. Astrid directed me in his direction. "Yeah! You're the viking!" Astrid cheered. Snotlout smiled and hit an eye again. Only to be thown in the other direction.

I soon head a fimilar screech and a black figure burst into the sky. "Their up!" Astrid yelled. I was about to fly toward Hiccup and Toothless, when something pulled me back. I glanced behind me to see the Red Death using it's mouth like a vacum and sucking us in. My wings flapped wildly against it, but it was no use. Then, a blue explosion seperated Astrid and I from the thing. Astrid went flying off my back and I went straight to the ground. _"No!" _I yelled as I watched Astrid drop from the sky. Before I could react, something black darted past Astrid and she disappeared. I was about to scream for her, when I hit the stone ground. I screeched out in pain and saw someone running toward me. Astrid was soon by my side, trying to calm me down. I looked back to the sky and watched in horror as blue explsions glowed through the storm clouds.

Just as my vision went blurry, I saw glowing red.

* * *

I woke to see something that surprised me: vikings and dragons working together. And they weren't at each others' necks!

I tried to get up, only to gasp in pain and fall back to the ground. I saw I was still on the island. I looked around frantically and saw Hiccup lay against a rock, surrounded by vikings. Astrid sat next to me, petting my head. I then saw a black figure running around, head darting from side-to-side.

Toothless.

He then noticed me and bounded toward me. He skidded to a stop and nuzzled my head. I flinched. His scales burned like fire. _"What'd you do?" _I asked as I slowly stood up. Astrid tried to stop me, but to no sucess. _"Saved all of Berk and the dragon race, while nearly getting Hiccup and myself killed." _Toothless stated. He glanced at Hiccup and lowered his head. My eyes widened, _"Please tell me he isn't-"_

_"No! No, he's not dead."_

_"Oh, thank god. Oh, one more thing-" _I retracted my claws and hit him up-side the head _"-Never, EVER, do that again."_

* * *

I smiled as Toothless leaped onto the roof beam with joy.

Hiccup had woken up, and was panicking that we were in his house. The door flew open and Astrid ran in. She crushed Hiccup in a hug as I lowered myself. She released Hiccup and climbed onto my back, "Come on, Shade. Snotlout and the others are waiting."

I bolted out the door and saw a perfect dream come true. I flew circles around Berk until I landed next to Toothless, who sat in front of the Haddock house. Astrid dismounted and I sat next to Toothless. After a minute, I heard "Ow!" and then the crowd go nuts. I smiled. Then, Toothless bounded toward the crowd, me walking calmly behind him.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Toothless jumped on vikings to get to Hiccup. I walked up to Astrid and next thing I knew, we were flying through he clouds side-by-side with Hiccup and Toothless, the rest trailing behind us.

Ah, I love my life.

* * *

**Well? I will defiantlybe making the sequeal to Silence, just not right away. I need some reading time. Maybe I'll have it up next week-end. I don't know. Have an awesome week-end and never stop reading!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	11. Chapter 11

**_ATTENTION!_**

**DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY! I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! IT IS COMPLETE! I REPEAT: I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU.**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
